


Swan Dive - Villain Deku AU

by Miss_Edgelord



Category: My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Edgelord/pseuds/Miss_Edgelord
Summary: My take on a villain Deku AU. After being abused his whole life by Bakugo Katsuki and being told by his idol All Might that he can't be a hero, Izuku tries to end his pain. He is saved by Kurogiri, who takes him to the League of Villains to be trained. 10 months later, he is attending UA as a spy, under the name Oniji Kuroba. With Bakugo trying to expose him as Izuku, the heroes trying to take down his friends and exams to worry about, he's definitely got a lot on his plate.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains blood in this chapter, but not a lot.

"Did you hear that? Midoriya doesn't have a quirk! That means he's quirk-less!"

"You'll never be a hero without a quirk!"

"Stupid Deku, don't get in my way!"

"You're nothing but a pebble on my road to victory, shitty nerd!"

~~~~

"Even without a quirk, can I become a hero like you?" Midoriya asked. His idol, the number one hero All Might stood in front of him.

"It would be far too reckless when you have none of the power that a villain might have. Don't throw your life away chasing something that won't happen, kid." He said. Izuku's heart broke. He didn't look up when the rooftop door swung open and shut, and All Might's footsteps retreated down the stairs. He sat there for a moment, with nothing running through his brain. Even his hero had condemned him. The sound of an explosion ran jolted him from his thoughts, but he stood and watched the dust cloud rising from afar. Eventually picking himself up off the floor, he trudged home, purposefully taking the route furthest from the villain attack. His whole body felt like it was filled with concrete, every movement a challenge. When he finally made it home, he flopped on his bed and slept. He slept through dinner, he slept all night. That was the last night he would spend in that bed, though he didn't know it then. He might as well make the most of it.

Inko could tell that something was wrong when Izuku slept for so long. But she knew that it was better to let him rest. When he got up for school the next morning, he barely spoke a word, ate in silence, kissed her cheek and left. Her heart screamed at her to ask what was wrong, but she believed Izuku would tell her when he was ready.

The class was fawning over Bakugo when Izuku arrived at school that day. His left forearm was wrapped in bandages, and there was gauze stuck to his right cheek.

"It's pretty deep, it will probably scar," he boasted to the crowd of onlookers.

"Wow, Bakugo! I can't believe you managed to fight off that villain!" a voice chirped up.

"It just proves that I'm going to be the best hero the world has ever seen!" A chorus of 'yeah's echoed through the group.

"Alright, class settle down!" the teacher yelled. Izuku and the rest of the class scrambled to their seats.

"... ok, so just before the lesson ends, we'll be looking at high schools. Bakugo, I assume you'll be applying to UA?"

"Of course, and I'll get in! I'm the real deal, these extras will probably end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Lister," Bakugo smirked.

"I think Midoriya wanted to apply to UA as well, didn't you?"

Izuku shrank under the gazes of his classmates. It was silent for a moment before they all broke out with jeers and insults. Izuku covered his head as books, pencils and erasers were tossed at him. Bakugo slammed his hand down on the desk in front of Izuku, startling him.

"Listen up, shitty nerd! I'm going to be the one from this school accepted into UA! I don't care if they got rid of the no quirk-less rule, you're useless anyway, Deku!" he snarled. Midoriya nodded, trying not to show how much he was shivering.

"Sorry, Kacchan," he mumbled. Bakugo sneered at him, a twisted smile contorting his features.

"If you want to be a hero, you should take a swan dive off the roof. Maybe in your next life, you'll have a quirk!" He laughed. The rest of the class laughed with him, even the teacher hid a smile. Before Bakugo could say anything else, the bell rang, signalling the end of class, and Izuku's escape. He ducked under Bakugo's arm and ran, out of the classroom, through the corridors that had begin to fill with students. All the way to the roof, where he sat and sobbed. Izuku had wordlessly taken Bakugo's abuse since the bastard got his quirk. He had suffered the abuse and teasing in silence, but it hurt more now that he had heard it from All Might. 

Izuku sobbed until no more tears fell from his eyes, long past the bell that told him to return to class. He didn't even hear it. When his tears ran out, he stood on shaky legs and looked out over the edge of the roof. The drop on the other side of the railings called to him, urging him to jump and end everything. No more pain, no more suffering, he thought as he slipped off his shoes. Maybe he would end up with a quirk in his next life? Before he could think, he had climbed over the waist-high bars and stood on the edge. As he began to fall, his mind snapped back. His mother! He didn't want to leave his mother! He couldn't! His arms flailed to catch the railing again, but he was too far gone. Another tear escaped his eye as he fell.

"Where's Midoriya?" the teacher asked. The class shrugged.

"Maybe he finally took my advice and jumped," Bakugo grinned, staring out the window. A moment later, someone with green hair fell past the window. Someone screamed, but Bakugo barely heard it. He did hear the sickening thump as the body hit the concrete below. Someone was yelling about calling an ambulance as he watched from above as a pool of blood spill from Izuku Midoriya's skull.

The pain of hitting the ground was nothing compared to the pain in his heart for his mother. Izuku stared up at the sky, unable to move and barely breathing. The sun was shining in his eyes, making it hard to keep them open. Then suddenly it wasn't. Someone stood over him. His vision was blurred, but they appeared to be wearing a suit, and in place of his head was a swirling black mist.

"Oh, dear, what a shame. Did the heroes do this to you? Crush you down until this was to be your only option?" a voice rang out. Izuku could barely nod.

"Why don't you come with me? I know people who would appreciate you. You could be reborn into something great. Would you like that?" the voice asked. Izuku nodded, his grip on the world fading. The figure crouched down by him, what he assumed to be their voice soothing him to sleep.

"Rest your mind now, and when you awake, you will be reborn,".

Bakugo lead the class, charging through the corridors to where Midoriya had fallen. Blasting open the doors with a huge explosion, he gasped. A pool of blood stained the floor, but Midoriya was gone.

Unbeknownst to him then, he was about to change greatly, but not for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look at Izuku's life in the LOV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence but this is the LOV what do you expect?

When Izuku woke up, the first thing he felt was warm. Soft sheets enveloped his body. As his brain scrambled to comprehend what was happening, it hit him. He had jumped from the roof. Someone had promised him rebirth. Struggling to get his body to obey, he sat up. He touched his head, finding no evidence of his fall. Not even a scratch marked his body. Was there someone with a healing quirk around? The room he was in was dark, but he could see wooden walls and hear distantly, the sound of conversation. Hoping his body would hold up, he stood on shaky legs and found the door. The hallway outside was also dim, but it was easier to see than when he had woken up. To his left, the sound of two people talking was louder, but he still couldn't make out what they were saying. Stumbling down the corridor on shaky legs, he made his way towards the people.

At the end of the hall, the room opened up into a bar, with one person on each side. Izuku recognised the person behind it, the figure with the head of mist, who had come to him before he died. The person in front of them had their back turned, but Izuku could see a mop of tangled silver hair, skinny limbs and plain black clothes.

"Tomura Shigaraki, he's awake," the misty figure said. His voice was deep, telling Izuku he was male. The skinny person turned to him, and Izuku startled when he saw the hand that clung to their face.

"Ah, there he is," a voice rang out from somewhere. It was deep but sounded muffled like it was coming through the phone. Izuku jumped and looked around, noticing a small TV screen that simply displayed the words "audio-only".

"How are you feeling, young man?" the voice asked.

"Okay... where am I?" Izuku stammered. The voice laughed.

"You're with people who see your true potential. Those heroes and wannabes who think you're useless. But we can help you become great if you help us take them down." Izuku stared in shock at the TV screen.

"Master, are you sure that's wise? He's a quirk-less child," the man with the hand on his face said. His voice was raspy and dry, and he was scratching vigorously at the raw skin on his neck.

"That can be fixed, Tomura," the voice, who Izuku realised must be the leader, said.

"Besides, you've seen his notebooks. He knows a lot about the hero society and his intelligence is incredible," the misty man added.

"Precisely, Kurogiri," the Master agreed. "So, what do you say, Izuku? Help us take down the society that has wronged you so?"

And so, Izuku was reborn that day, the League of Villains as his new family. He was put on an intense training routine to build his skinny body. For six months, he built up his speed, strength, agility and cognitive abilities. He joined Kurogiri on missions, filling notebooks with information about quirks he saw and committing it to memory. This was one of those times.

"We're meeting with another underground group in regards to some equipment they want to sell us," Kurogiri told him. Izuku pulled on his white gloves and grabbed his newest notebook.

"Doesn't Giran usually provide our resources?"

"Yes, that's why we're going. Giran believes they've been stealing from him and he wants us to take them out if they try to sell us his things."

"Oohhhh, alright," Izuku nodded. Kurogiri opened a portal and Izuku followed Shigaraki through. The feeling of walking through one of Kurogiri's portals was something he would never get used to. It almost feels like you're falling, just for a moment, like when the floor drops unexpectedly. It makes your stomach lurch and your adrenaline spike, but then you step out somewhere new, and the feeling goes away.

Izuku stepped out into a dingy warehouse. He immediately looked for the nearest shadow and stepped into it, pulling up the hood on his long black coat. He was a secret member of the league. Nobody knew about him yet.

"Where are they," Shigaraki hissed, his voice raspier than ever. He was decked out in his full set of hands, making Izuku uneasy. He only ever wore the full set when he expected a fight. Finally, the warehouse door creaked open and three pairs of eyes turned to watch the new arrivals. A well-dressed man in a trench coat stepped in first, a fedora pulled low over his eyes. Following him were two thugs carrying a large crate between them. One of them had odd purple markings on his skin, almost like scales. Izuku scribbled down notes and diagrams about it. The other thug didn’t seem to have a physical quirk, but Izuku kept his keen eyes on the three of them. The fedora man approached Shigaraki and Kurogiri, leaving his thugs waiting by the door.

“Hey there Shiggy. Can I call you Shiggy?” Izuku stifled a giggle as Shigaraki bristled at the nickname.

“I didn’t come here to fake being friends,” Shigaraki glared. “Show me what you have and I’ll decide if it’s worth it or not.” Izuku saw a smirk come over the fedora man’s mouth. He reached behind him, and to Izuku’s surprise, his arm began to stretch like rubber back to the box. The goon with no physical quirk handed him what appeared to be a small box. His arm retracted to normal length and Izuku scribbled frantically in his notebook.

The man handed to box to Shigaraki with a smile, who took it carefully in four fingers. Izuku couldn’t see what was inside, but Shigaraki was not happy with it.

“You didn’t make this,” he scowled. Fedora man’s smile disappeared.

“What do you mean, Shiggy? This stuff is all mine!” he bluffed. Izuku saw the two goons edging slightly closer. He signalled to Kurogiri to watch out.

“This is Giran’s work. I don’t like people who steal from my friends,” Shigaraki said, his feet shifting into a fighting stance. He stared down the man for a moment, both of them daring the other to move.

Shigaraki moved first. With incredible speed he lunged forward, his hand outstretched to grab the man. Fedora man jumped back a great distance before throwing a punch. His arm stretched out across the large gap but before it could reach Shigaraki a black portal opened in front of it. His hand vanished in and reappeared by one of his goons, punching them squarely in the jaw. The one with no physical quirk went down like a sack of potatoes, landing on the one with scales. They were both out cold. Izuku continued scribbling notes as he watched. Fedora man retracted his arms in shock and just barely managed to dodge Shigaraki a second time. He tried to make a break for the exit but the floor turned black under his feet and he fell through, landing with a hard thump and a crack on the floor in front of Shigaraki.

“Please, no,” he begged, trying to crawl away. Even from his vantage point, Izuku could see the white bone poking out through his leg, trailing red behind him. Shigaraki merely grinned and crouched down by him.

“You shouldn’t steal from my friends,” he murmured, grabbing the fedora man’s leg with all five fingers.

Screaming echoed through the warehouse as his body began to turn to ash and disintegrate. Shigaraki ignored it, making short work of the two unconscious goons. Izuku hopped out of his hiding place as Shigaraki pulled out a burner phone, making sure not to disintegrate it.

“Giran, we have your items. You were right, they were stealing from you,” he rasped. Izuku didn’t hear what Grian said, but he sounded grateful.

“Yeah, but you can’t keep using us to run errands for you. We’re not mercenaries,” grumbled Shigaraki as he hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Izuku's master, but we all know who it is already. Izuku kills a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder. Blood. Again, this is the LOV you should know what you're getting yourself into.

At the end of the sixth month, Izuku was taken to meet the Master for the first time.

"Greetings, my boy. You've done well these past months, I'm proud of your progress." Izuku smiled at the praise.

"Thank you, Master," he replied.

"I have a gift for you, but I need to talk to you first. Walk with me," All for One said. The two walked down a dark corridor.

"As you know, the UA entrance is in a few months," he began. Izuku bristled. The school that had driven his only friend to turn against him. The school for false heroes.

"I want you to attend there," All for One told him. Izuku stopped.

"Sir?"

"You will attend as a spy, gain information on the heroes there and provide us with intelligence,"

"But I don't have a quirk, sir! I know that you don't need one to apply, but how could I get in?"

"That's what I've wanted to talk to you about." All for One opened a door at the end of the hallway, gesturing for Izuku to step inside.

On the floor in front of him was a hero. Tied up and gagged, but alive. Izuku recognised him as a recent graduate from Shiketsu, only a few years older than he. He looked terrified. Izuku scowled at him. Heroes. Pathetic.

"Look over here," All for One called. Izuku glanced over and saw a table with a selection of weapons and tools.

"Choose whatever you like from this selection, and kill the hero," came the instruction from his Master. The hero screamed through his gag. Izuku froze. He had watched Shigaraki and Kurogiri kill multiple times, but he was yet to take anyone's life himself. His heart began to race, the adrenaline filling him with an exciting, addicting feeling. Izuku closed his hand around a large knife, seeing his eye reflected in the polished blade. Turning to the hero, who was now whimpering and crying on the floor, he brandished the blade.

"You heroes make me sick," he spat, grabbing the front of the hero's outfit and hauling him to his knees. The hero stared into his eyes, tears running down his face and soaking the gag. Cold green eyes stared into wet green eyes, and Izuku was suddenly reminded of what he used to be. A weak hero wannabe who cried every day. His stomach lurched at the gross realisation.

"Pathetic," he snarled, and slit the hero's throat.

The warm blood splashed his clothes and his face, dripping onto the floor and pooling at his feet. There was a moment of silence. And then clapping.

"Well done, Izuku. You've proven that you are ready for the gift I have for you." Izuku dropped the hero's lifeless corpse and followed All for One out of the room.

"I'm going to give you a quirk," All for One revealed. "This is why you've been building your body, to be able to handle it." He gestured for Izuku to lie down on an operating table, which he did.

"Will it hurt?" Izuku asked.

"Maybe, but you'll come out of it fully reformed. A new person. You will spend the time up until the UA exam training to use this quirk,"

"I won't disappoint you," Izuku promised as he felt fingers take hold of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets a quirk and applies at UA High School under the name Oniji Kuroba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence and blood as usual.

He didn’t know how long he spent writhing on that operating table, but it felt like it was months. His entire body burned as his DNA was rewritten, changing the very fundamentals of who he was. When he finally came to, All for One was gone. He didn’t know how much time had passed. His body felt like jelly, none of his limbs obeying his commands. He lay there, still, feeling sweat run down his face. After a few minutes, he began to feel the sensations return to his body, and he hauled himself up into a sitting position. Bad move. He felt his stomach lurch and bile bubble up in his throat. There was a bin by his feet and he desperately grabbed it before emptying his stomach into it. Once he was done retching, he jumped as the door creaked open. The familiar feeling of adrenaline returned to his veins, but it was just Kurogiri who stood in the doorway. Wordlessly, Izuku got up and followed him out, through a portal that almost made him lose his stomach again, and back into the familiar setting of the bar.

“So, you survived,” Shigaraki laughed. Izuku glared at him.

“Shut up, Shiggy. How long has it been?” He asked the room.

“Two days,” came his Master’s voice from the TV. “How do you feel?”

“Not very different,” Izuku admitted, looking at his hands.

“I’ve written down notes on how to use it, as well as what I’ve figured out about it,” All for One revealed. “Kurogiri has the book for you, but you should rest properly before you try to use it.”

“Yes, Master,” Izuku nodded.

“I shall tell you this now,” All for One continued. “Now you have a quirk you can make yourself known to the world, but keep the workings of your quirk a secret from the pros. You’ll be attending UA in four months and if any of them recognise you from your quirk then your cover will be blown. You wouldn’t want to disappoint me, would you?”

“Of course not, Master,”

For the next four months, Izuku practised using his quirk. At the same time, a new villain began terrorising the streets of Japan. His name was Reaper. His victims would be found drained of large amounts of blood. None of the pros had fought him head-on yet, and they didn’t know why he was taking blood from random people. There was no connection between his victims. Nothing to do with age, gender, or blood type. All they knew about him was that he was nimble and often made his escape via rooftops.

Izuku spent hours a day learning to use his new quirk. Activating it required his blood, so he ended up with hundreds of scarred lines on his hands and arms, with more dotting his body. Using his quirk expended so much blood, but luckily he had learnt that he could mix in someone else’s blood to add volume.

The day of the entrance exam crept upon them, and Izuku was given a new identity.

“The case of Izuku Midoriya’s disappearance shook the nation. You can’t just swan in and claim to be him. You’ll be locked up,” Kurogiri told him.

“Your new name is Oniji Kuroba, and don’t forget it,” Shigaraki scowled. Izuku nodded. He was wearing the middle school uniform from one of his victims. Despite how much he had changed, some small part of him felt a pang of excitement at the prospect of enrolling at UA. That part of him was immediately squashed down. He was a villain, a spy. He had the scars to prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku attends the entrance exam, but so does a face from his past.

So many people. Hero wannabes. Pathetic. The hero society that had squashed him down for being different from everyone else. Following the directions he was guided to a huge auditorium, slowly filling up with other students. He was sat near the front, so he got a direct blast from Present Mic’s screaming at the group. Scummy heroes with no regard for others. The people around him looked on eagerly, absorbing everything they could from the hero they idolised so much.

Katsuki was not one of the people paying attention. He couldn’t care less, he just wanted to prove that he was better than all these extras. Sitting closer to the back, he could see all the people he would have to beat. As his eyes drifted across the sea of heads, nobody really stood out to him. A few rows ahead and slightly to the right of him was a boy with spiky red hair. Near the front, he could see a mop of fluffy pink hair and what appeared to be horns jutting out. Then, near the front, he saw something that nearly made his heart stop. A very familiar head of hair. Bright green, wildly sticking in all directions. The hair of someone who was supposed to be dead, the person he had seen fall from the roof ten months ago.

Izuku Midoriya.

Katsuki shook his head. No. He was dead. They found a pool of his blood on the concrete. He banished any ideas that he could be alive from his mind and tried to focus on what Present Mic was saying. He was explaining how the exam worked. Robots, worth different amounts of points for being destroyed. Katsuki grinned. Perfect. This was his chance to shine.


End file.
